culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Shipping Forecast
The Shipping Forecast is a BBC Radio broadcast of weather reports and forecasts for the seas around the coasts of the British Isles. It is produced by the Met Office and broadcast by BBC Radio 4 on behalf of the Maritime and Coastguard Agency. The forecasts sent over the Navtex system use a similar format and the same sea areas. The waters around the British Isles are divided into 31 sea areas, also known as weather areas (see map below) There are four broadcasts per day at the following (UK local) times: * 0048 – transmitted on FM and LW. Includes weather reports from an extended list of coastal stations at 0052 and an inshore waters forecast at 0055 and concludes with a brief UK weather outlook for the coming day. The broadcast finishes at approximately 0058. * 0520 – transmitted on FM and LW. Includes weather reports from coastal stations at 0525, and an inshore waters forecast at 0527. * 1201 – normally transmitted on LW only. * 1754 – transmitted only on LW on weekdays, as an opt-out from the ''PM'' programme, but at weekends transmitted on both FM and LW. The unique and distinctive sound of these broadcasts has led to their attracting an audience much wider than that directly interested in maritime weather conditions. Many listeners find the repetition of the names of the sea areas almost hypnotic, particularly during the night-time broadcast at 0048 UK time. History In October 1859, the steam clipper Royal Charter was wrecked in a strong storm off Anglesey; 450 people lost their lives. Due to this loss, Vice-Admiral Robert FitzRoy introduced a warning service for shipping in February 1861, using telegraph communications. This remained the United Kingdom's Met Office primary responsibility for some time afterwards. In 1911, the Met Office began issuing marine weather forecasts which included gale and storm warnings via radio transmission for areas around Great Britain. This service was discontinued during and following the First World War, between 1914 and June 1921, and again during the Second World War between 1939 and 1945. Today, although most ships have onboard technology to provide the Forecast's information, they still use it to check their data. On Friday 30 May 2014, for the first time in more than 90 years, the BBC failed to broadcast the Shipping Forecast at 0520. Staff at Broadcasting House were reading out the report but it was not transmitted. Listeners instead heard BBC World Service. Region names The 31 sea areas covering the waters around the British Isles are as defined by the map shown here: * Viking * North Utsire * South Utsire * Forties * Cromarty * Forth * Tyne * Dogger * Fisher * German Bight * Humber * Thames * Dover * Wight * Portland * Plymouth * Biscay * Trafalgar * FitzRoy * Sole * Lundy * Fastnet * Irish Sea * Shannon * Rockall * Malin * Hebrides * Bailey * Fair Isle * Faeroes * Southeast Iceland The areas were already roughly as listed above by 1949. Later modifications include the introduction of Fisher in 1955, when Dogger was split in two. Heligoland was renamed German Bight a year later. Around 1983, the Minches sea area was merged with Hebrides. In 1984, the areas in the North Sea were coordinated with those of neighbouring countries, introducing North Utsire and South Utsire and reducing Viking in size. Finisterre was renamed FitzRoy in 2002, to avoid confusion with the (smaller) sea area of the same name used in the marine forecasts produced by the French and Spanish meteorological offices. Some names still differ; for example, the Dutch KNMI names the area equivalent to Forties after the Fladen bank, while Météo-France calls the English Channel sea areas Dover, Wight, Portland, and Plymouth respectively Pas de Calais, Antifer, Casquets, and Ouessant. In the forecast, areas are named in a roughly clockwise direction, strictly following the order above. However, a forecast for Trafalgar is found only in the 0048 forecast – other forecasts do, however, report when there are warnings of gales in Trafalgar. Origin of names * Viking, Forties, Dogger, Fisher, Sole and Bailey are named after sandbanks. * Cromarty, Forth, Tyne, Humber, Thames and Shannon are named after estuaries. * Wight, Lundy, Fair Isle, Faeroes, Portland, Hebrides, South-East Iceland and Utsire are named after islands. * The German Bight is an indentation on the Northern European shoreline. * Dover and Plymouth are named after towns. * Rockall and Fastnet are both named after islets. * Malin is named after Malin Head, the northernmost point of Ireland. * Biscay is named after the Bay of Biscay, and Trafalgar after Cape Trafalgar * FitzRoy is named after Robert FitzRoy, the first professional weatherman, captain of and founder of the Met Office Coastal weather stations The coastal weather stations named in the Shipping Forecast (and numbered on the map) are: * Tiree Automatic (1) * Stornoway (2) * Lerwick (3) * Wick Automatic (0048 only) * Aberdeen (0048 only) * Leuchars (4) * Boulmer (0048 only) * Bridlington (5) * Sandettie Light Vessel Automatic (6) * Greenwich Light Vessel Automatic (7) * St. Catherine's Point Automatic (0048 only) * Jersey (8) * Channel Light Vessel Automatic (9) * Scilly Automatic (10) * Milford Haven (0048 only) * Aberporth (0048 only) * Valley (0048 only) * Liverpool Crosby (0048 only) * Valentia (11) * Ronaldsway (12) * Malin Head (13) * Machrihanish Automatic (0048 only) Inshore waters The Shipping Forecast includes a "general situation" update for the British Isles, followed by a forecast for inshore waters of the United Kingdom, divided by area. These areas are: #Cape Wrath – Rattray Head including Orkney #Rattray Head – Berwick-upon-Tweed #Berwick-upon-Tweed – Whitby #Whitby – Gibraltar Point #Gibraltar Point – North Foreland #North Foreland – Selsey Bill #Selsey Bill – Lyme Regis #Lyme Regis – Land's End including the Isles of Scilly #Land's End – St David's Head including the Bristol Channel #St David's Head – Great Orme Head including St George's Channel # Great Orme Head– Mull of Galloway #Isle of Man #Lough Foyle – Carlingford Lough (covers the entire coastline of Northern Ireland) #Mull of Galloway – Mull of Kintyre including the Firth of Clyde and the North Channel #Mull of Kintyre – Ardnamurchan Point #Ardnamurchan Point – Cape Wrath #Shetland Isles Broadcast format The forecast, excluding the header line, has a limit of 350 words—except for the 0048 broadcast, where it is increased to 380 to accommodate Trafalgar's inclusion—and has a very strict format. It begins with "And now the Shipping Forecast, issued by the Met Office on behalf of the Maritime and Coastguard Agency at xxxx today." This format is followed quite strictly, although some continuity announcers read out the actual date of issue as opposed to the word "today". This is followed by gale warnings (winds of force 8 or more on the Beaufort scale), if any (e.g., "There are warnings of gales in Rockall, Malin, Hebrides, Bailey, and Fair Isle"). This sometimes follows the opposite format (e.g., "There are warnings of gales in all areas except Biscay, Trafalgar and FitzRoy"). The General Synopsis follows, giving the position, pressure (in millibars) and track of pressure areas (e.g., "Low, Rockall, 987, deepening rapidly, expected Fair Isle 964 by 0700 tomorrow"). Each area's forecast is then read out. Several areas may be combined into a single forecast where the conditions are expected to be similar. Wind direction is given first, then strength (on the Beaufort scale), followed by precipitation, if any, and (usually) lastly visibility. Change in wind direction is indicated by "veering" (clockwise change) or "backing" (anti-clockwise change). Winds at or above force 8 are also described by name for emphasis, i.e., Gale 8, Severe Gale 9, Storm 10, Violent Storm 11 and Hurricane force 12. The word "force" is only officially used when announcing force 12 winds. Visibility is given in the format "Good", meaning that the visibility is greater than ; "Moderate", where visibility is between nautical miles; "Poor", where visibility is between 1,000 metres and two nautical miles and "Fog", where visibility is less than . When severe winter cold combines with strong winds and a cold sea, icing can occur, normally only in sea area Southeast Iceland; if expected, icing warnings (light, moderate or severe) are given as the last item of each sea area forecast. Examples of area forecasts: :* "Humber, Thames. Southeast veering southwest 4 or 5, occasionally 6 later. Thundery showers. Moderate or good, occasionally poor." :* "Tyne, Dogger. Northeast 3 or 4. Occasional rain. Moderate or poor." :* "Rockall, Malin, Hebrides. Southwest gale 8 to storm 10, veering west, severe gale 9 to violent storm 11. Rain, then squally showers. Poor, becoming moderate." :* "Southeast Iceland. North 7 to severe gale 9. Heavy snow showers. Good, becoming poor in showers. Moderate icing." And most spectacularly, on 10 January 1993, when a record North Atlantic low pressure of 914 mb was recorded: :* "Rockall, Malin, Hebrides, Bailey. Southwest hurricane force 12 or more." With the information provided in the Shipping Forecast it is perfectly possible to compile (and then interpret) a pressure chart for the coasts of northwestern Europe. Extended shipping forecasts (0520 and 0048) also include weather reports from a list of additional coastal stations and automatic weather logging stations, which are known by their names, such as "Channel Light Vessel Automatic"; these are the Coastal Weather Stations. This additional information does not fall within the 350/380 word restriction. (RTÉ Radio 1 broadcasts similar coastal reports for Ireland). The extended forecast also includes an inshore waters forecast. Gale warnings In addition, gale warnings are broadcast at other times between programmes and after news. The BBC instruction reads: 'Gale warnings shall be radiated (broadcast) during the next available programme junction and repeated at the end of the following news bulletin'. For example: When giving a gale warning the Met Office will indicate when it expects the gale to occur. "Imminent" means that a gale is expected within 6 hours, "expected soon" that a gale is expected within 6 to 12 hours and "later" in more than 12 hours' time. Frequencies The Shipping Forecast is broadcast on BBC Radio 4 because its longwave signal can be received clearly at sea all around the British Isles regardless of time of day or radio conditions. For the same reason, the Shipping Forecast was broadcast in the BBC National Programme until September 1939, and then after the Second World War on the BBC Light Programme (later BBC Radio 2) until November 1978: these services were all broadcast on longwave. When BBC Radio 4 took over the longwave frequency from Radio 2 on 23 November 1978, the Shipping Forecast moved to Radio 4. Before closedown The last broadcast of the Shipping Forecast at 0048 each day is traditionally preceded by the playing of "Sailing By", a light orchestral piece by Ronald Binge. This is only very rarely omitted, generally when the schedule is running late. Though occasionally played in full, it is common for only a section of the piece to be broadcast; that section being the length required to fill the gap between the previous programme's ending and the start of the forecast at precisely 0048.BBC.co.uk More importantly, "Sailing By" serves as a vital identification tool – it is distinctive and as such assists anyone attempting to tune in. The forecast is then followed by the National anthem and the closedown of the station for the day, with the BBC World Service taking over the frequencies after the pips of the Greenwich Time Signal at 0100. "Mini" shipping forecast, maritime safety The Shipping Forecast should not be confused with similar broadcasts given by HM Coastguard to vessels at sea tuned into Marine VHF and MF radio frequencies. HM Coastguard's broadcasts can only be heard by vessels or persons using or tuned into marine VHF and MF radio frequencies, whereas the Shipping Forecast can be heard by anyone tuned into BBC Radio 4. The Coastguard's broadcasts follow the same format as the shipping forecast using the same terminology and style, but the information only normally applies to the area sector or region covered by that particular Coastguard Co-ordination Centre (such as the Bristol Channel, for instance). Announcements of pending broadcasts by HMCG is given on marine Channel 16 VHF and is normally announced along the lines of "All stations. This is Portland Coastguard... Maritime Safety Information will now be Broadcast on Channel 23... Portland Coastguard." A similar broadcast on MF is initially announced on 2182 kHz, with a further frequency specified, e.g., 1770 kHz. VHF optimum range is approximately 30 nautical miles (NM), effectively line of sight, whereas MF range is much greater at approximately 150 NM, allowing ships in the Atlantic Ocean and North Sea to receive the broadcast. Television On 18 December 1993, as part of the Arena Radio Night, BBC Radio 4 and BBC 2 collaborated on a simultaneous broadcast so the shipping forecast – read that night by Laurie Macmillan – could be seen as well as heard. To date, it is the only time that it is has been broadcast on television. In addition, a limited shipping forecast was included as part of the closing down routines of the former ITV companies for South West England, Westward Television and latterly Television South West, until the late 1980s. Influences on popular culture The Shipping Forecast is immensely popular with the British public; it daily attracts listeners in the hundreds of thousands – far more than actually require it. In 1995, a plan to move the late night broadcast by 12 minutes triggered angry newspaper editorials and debates in the UK Parliament and was ultimately scrapped. Similar outcry greeted the Met Office's decision to rename Finisterre to FitzRoy, but in that case, the decision was carried through. Peter Jefferson, who read the Forecast for 40 years until 2009, says that he received letters from listeners across the UK saying that the 0048 broadcast helped them get to sleep after a long day. The Controller of BBC Radio 4, Mark Damazer, attempted to explain its popularity: Zeb Soanes, a regular Shipping Forecast reader, described it thus: }} Another regular reader of the Forecast, Kathy Clugston, described it as "Like a lullaby, almost". Music The Shipping Forecast has inspired a number of songs and poems. |"This Is a Low" on Blur's album Parklife includes the lyrics: The song also contains references to Biscay, Dogger, Thames ("Hit traffic on the Dogger bank / Up the Thames to find a taxi rank") and Malin Head, one of the coastal stations. Blur's early tour film, Starshaped, also uses extracts from the Shipping Forecast during the opening and closing credits. |Radiohead used lyrics relating to the Shipping Forecast in their song "In Limbo" to represent a theme of being lost: This song appears on the album Kid A, the vinyl release of which has the names of several of the forecast's sea areas etched into the runoff space. |Dry the River song "New Ceremony" on the album Shallow Bed includes lyrics: |In the opening ceremony for the 2012 Olympic Games in London, the shipping forecast was played in the opening part of the production with Elgar's Nimrod to represent Britain's maritime heritage. |The Young Punx sampled the shipping forecast as read by BBC presenter Alan Smith for their track "Rockall". The shipping forecast forms the entire lyric for the track, both used in its original form (yet rhyming and scanning) e.g. "Tyne, Dogger, German Bight. Humber, Thames, Dover, Wight" and also with the words re-edited into new orders to form new meanings and puns such as "expected to, Rock All, by midnight tonight". |Other popular artists who have used samples of the Shipping Forecast include Andy White who added the forecast to the track "The Whole Love Story" to create a very nostalgic, cosy and soporific sound, highly evocative of the British Isles; Tears for Fears, whose track "Pharaohs" (a play on the name of the sea area "Faeroes") is a setting of the forecast to a mixture of mellow music and sound effects; and Thomas Dolby, who included a shipping forecast read by the BBC's John Marsh on the track "Windpower". "The Good Ship Lifestyle", a track on the album Tubthumper by Chumbawamba, starts out with a listing of the sea areas — in the wrong order, however. |The British DJ Rob Overseer's album Wreckage has a final track entitled "Heligoland", where the Shipping Forecast surrealistically alternates between reporting the weather and the emotional states of an individual. |The band British Sea Power entitled a B-side of their "Please Stand Up" single "Gales Warnings in Viking North". |Beck includes a 27-second sample five minutes into the track "The Horrible Fanfare/Landslide/Exoskeleton" on the album The Information. |The experimental electronic musician Robin Storey, recording under the name Rapoon, sampled the shipping forecast for the track "Falling More Slowly" on his 1997 album Easterly 6 or 7, itself named for the Forecast. |The Prodigy sampled a short section of the shipping forecast in their song "Weather Experience" on their album Experience. |Manfred Mann's Earth Band extensively used samples of shipping forecasts as a part of the backing track to "Stranded", from their 1980 album, Chance. |The Jethro Tull album Stormwatch features the shipping forecast between verses of "North Sea Oil". It is read by Francis Wilson, a TV weatherman who also reads the introduction to "Dun Ringill" on the same album. |Silly Wizard includes a snippet of a gale warning from the shipping forecast in the closing instrumental of "The Fishermen's Song", which tells of the loss of a fishing boat in a North Sea storm. |''Shipping Forecast'' by the composer Cecilia McDowall was commissioned by Portsmouth Festival Choir and conducted by Andrew Cleary. It was first performed in June 2011. The work combines the poetry of Seán Street, Psalm 107, and the words of the shipping forecast itself. |There is a three-bell change ringing method named "Shipping Forecast Singles". It was composed by Sam Austin and was rung to a peal in 2004 at St John the Baptist in Middleton, Warwickshire. Other three-bell methods by the same composer are named after various shipping areas. |Justin Sullivan, lead vocalist and founding member of New Model Army, released a solo album in 2003 called Navigating by the Stars. Featuring a nautical theme, the album samples part of the Shipping Forecast on the track "Ocean Rising". |In 1966 four English singers calling themselves The Master Singers released a record of "The Weather Forecast" which was a typical Shipping Forecast sung in Anglican chant. |The Creative Commons licensing artist Cakeflap's song "The Bakery Is Open" contains a mock version of the shipping forecast, with several areas and weathers altered.}} Radio Frank Muir and Denis Norden parodied the Shipping Forecast in a song written for an episode of Take It From Here: Dead Ringers parodied the Shipping Forecast using Brian Perkins rapping the forecast (Dogger, Fisher, German Bight – becoming quite cyclonic. Occasional showers making you feel cat-atatatatatata-tonic...). Many other versions have been used including a "Dale Warning" to warn where Dale Winton could be found over the coming period, and a spoof in which sailors are warned of ghostly galleons and other nightmarish apparitions. Stephen Fry, in his 1988 radio programme Saturday Night Fry, issued the following "Shipping Forecast" in the first episode of the programme: The BBC Radio 4 monologue sketch show One features a number of Shipping Forecast parodies, written by David Quantick and Daniel Maier, such as the following, originally broadcast on BBC Radio 4 Thursday 21 February 2008: In an episode of BBC Radio 4 series Live on Arrival, Steve Punt reads the Shopping Forecast, in which the regions are replaced with supermarket names, e.g. "Tesco, Fine Fare, Sainsbury". The sketch ends with the information, "joke mileage decreasing, end of show imminent". On the broadcast at 0048 on Saturday 19 March 2011, the area forecasts were delivered by John Prescott to raise awareness of Red Nose Day 2011, a charity event organised by Comic Relief. The format then reverted to the BBC continuity announcer Alice Arnold for the reports on coastal areas. On delivering the area forecast for Humber, Prescott (who had represented the parliamentary constituency of Hull East for almost 40 years before retiring) slipped deliberately into his distinctive East Yorkshire accent – "'Umber – without the 'H', as we say it up there". The comedian Marti Caine listed the Shipping Forecast as one of her eight records when she made her second appearance on Desert Island Discs on 24 March 1991. Film and television Terence Davies' film Distant Voices, Still Lives, a largely autobiographical account of growing up in Liverpool during the 1940s and 1950s, opens with a shipping forecast from this period. In an episode of the BBC sitcom Keeping Up Appearances, a soon-to-be-sailing Hyacinth Bucket calls over the telephone for an advance shipping forecast, even though the yacht she and her husband Richard are to visit is moored on the Thames near Oxford. Names mentioned (in scene sequence) are: Fisher, German Bight and Cromarty, Dogger and Heligoland (also known as German Bight). In an episode of the BBC sitcom Ever Decreasing Circles, Howard and Hilda leave their neighbour Paul's house party early, explaining that they must get back to listen to the Shipping Forecast. Paul asks why, seeing as they have never owned a boat. Howard explains, "Well, it takes us nicely into the news." Mentioned briefly in the film Kes (see Art and Literature section above). A recording of part of the forecast is played over the opening and closing credits of Rick Stein's 2000 TV series Rick Stein's Seafood Lover's Guide. In an episode of the Channel 4 television series Black Books, the character Fran Katzenjammer listens to the shipping forecast because a friend from her college is reading it. She finds his voice arousing. In the BBC sitcom As Time Goes By, the character Mrs Bale is obsessed by and constantly mentions The Shipping Forecast much to the befuddlement of the other characters. Many characters in the 1983 children's cartoon, The Adventures of Portland Bill are named after features mentioned in the Shipping Forecast. Video games In Funcom's massively multiplayer online role-playing game The Secret World, the shipping forecast plays over the radio in a London Underground station, adding to the British flavour distinguishing the setting from other worldwide locations featured in the game. Online The Shipping Forecast is published online by the Met Office and the BBC. The daily 0048 forecast is available online via BBC iPlayer. In 2009 an unofficial Twitter feed was created, but has not been updated since 2014. See also * Inshore coastal areas of the United Kingdom * List of coastal weather stations in the British Isles References Further reading * Power, Mark (photog) & Chandler, David (text) (1998) The Shipping Forecast. London: Zelda Cheatle Press in association with Network Photographers ISBN 1-899823-03-4 * Collyer, Peter (1998) Rain Later, Good: illustrating the Shipping Forecast. Bradford on Avon: Thomas Reed ISBN 0-901281-33-6 * Connelly, Charlie (2004) Attention All Shipping: a journey round the Shipping Forecast. London: Little, Brown ISBN 0-316-72474-2 * Bevan, A. C. (2000) Of Sea-graves & Sand-shrines. Todmorden: Arc ISBN 1-900072-46-7 (a few poems) * Carolan, Victoria (2011) "The shipping forecast and British national identity", Journal for Maritime Research, volume 13, issue 2, 2011 External links * The BBC's Shipping Forecast page containing the latest forecast when it is released (i.e. 0015, 0505, 1130 and 1725). * The Meteorological Office's Shipping Forecast page contains the same forecast as the BBC site. * The BBC's forecast for inshore waters. * Rules on the format of the UK Shipping Forecast * Precise latitude / longitude boundaries of the Weather areas * Shipping Forecast's 'baffling' legacy * Shipping Forecast Takes Global Bow – The BBC's Zeb Soanes reads the Shipping Forecast at the Beijing Olympics' Closing Ceremony Category:BBC Radio 4 programmes Category:Weather warnings and advisories Category:Shipping in the United Kingdom Category:Met Office Category:Shipping Forecast areas